1. Field of the Invention
This application relates generally to the field of hoof shoes. More specifically the application describes methods and apparatus for building a hoof shoe in situ on the hoof of an animal as well as methods of making and devices for attaching a molded shoe to the hoof area of a hoofed animal.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
It is well known in the art that owners of hoofed animals often shod their animals in order to protect the underside of the hoof. Excessive hoof wear can cause lameness in any hoofed animal.
Conventionally metal, pre-fabricated shoes are attached to hoofed animals, such as horses, by nails or screws which are nailed or screwed into the hoof wall (i.e. the horny casing). Disadvantageously, this methos causes damage to the hoof of the animal and may allow bacteria to penetrate the hoof area. From time to time, such shoes may become loose, come off, and in many cases, cause damage to the animal's hoof where the shoe was attached as pieces of the hoof wall are broken off. Furthermore, shod animals have been known to throw shoes off and/or rip shoes off thereby causing trauma to the hoof area.
Thus, it is an object of the preferred embodiments described herein to meet these and other needs.